Seven Whole Days
by Rob Midnight
Summary: After chasing a serial killer, one of the detectives becomes a victim. How will Jane deal with that?


**Seven Days**

His dark eyes explored the place like a jaguar looking for its pray, every single sound would make him turn, looking for the enemy, ready to kill. His blood was boiling on his veins… He heard it, he heard the door moving, an evil smile crossed his face, he took his gun, he was prepared, with one hand he press "play" on the recorder over one of the several boxes of the hangar.

The sound of a child's sob became audible to everyone present there.

He smiled wider when he heard steps coming closer.

"Ryan" one voice called. "Ryan?"

The killer looked up and saw the man standing with his back to him; he had a gun and was looking for a child.

Daniel took his gun and pointed to the man.

"Hello, detective Frost".

One shot.

**xxx**

"Shot!" Jane screamed at the top of her voice when she stopped her car and got out of it as fast as she could.

She saw Korsak running to the house.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Jane furious. "I thought they would wait for me to come"

"They heard something inside the house, I told them to wait, but they said they would sent someone inside. Frost said he would go"

"Frost?!" she asked shocked.

"No one would stop him, he was so pissed because of that kid's death.", said Korsak.

Jane kept running, she took the front door down, took her gun and went running, looking for her partner, leaving Korsak behind.

At some moment he found the female detective, she kneeling right beside Frost bloody body, next to them was the death body of Daniel.

Jane looked at Korsak with watery eyes.

"Call Maura".

**xxx**

"I never thought I'd have to do that… Jane is so destroyed… She thinks it's her fault… I'm getting worried, detective Frost", Maura said, weigh and grieving on her voice.

She cleared the one tear that was shed as she heard the door opening, it was Jane. She could smell.

The legist looked up to her best friend, the brunette had tired eyes and dark bags under them.

"Jane, you should go home and…" the blonde tried.

"No, Maura. What do you have?"

Dr. Isles whispered.

"Nothing, cause of death: shot. For both of them. I'm so sorry, Jane"

Jane crossed her arms on her chest and looked down to her feet.

"I should have been there for him, Maura. It's my fault, I should have took care of him, he was my partner"

Maura walked to her friend, but Jane backed away.

"Jane it's not—"

"No, Maura. No. I… I have to drink something."

"Jane. Jane.", Maura tried as she saw Jane leaving the morgue.

**xxx**

Maura entered the squad and saw Jane's empty desk, she looked at Sgt. Korsak.

"She left as soon as she got from the morgue and Cavanaugh told her to go home", he said.

"Thank you, Vince.", said Maura and turned to leave.

"Dr. Isles", he called and she turned back to him. "Jane won't listen now, but I think it would be helpful if she had your company, just to make sure that she won't do something stupid"

Maura nodded and left.

**xxx**

Jane turned another bottle of her beer, letting the liquid get to her veins.

The door of the bar was opened and steps approached as the bartender came to her and said:

"I think you already had enough, detective".

"I've a feeling that he's pretty right.", said Maura sitting next to Jane.

The detective snorted and looked at the legist.

"Why are you here?" she asked trying to sound annoyed, but she was too drunk for that.

"I'm here to take you home.", said Maura.

"I don't want to go home"

"You won't, you'll stay with me tonight, I want to make sure you won't do anything stupid. Come on, we have to go, your mom is worried."

"Maura, I'm fine."

"Jane, you know that is not true."

"I know, but I'm trying to get better and the beer is trying to help me."

"So do I, now come on".

Jane kept grumbling like a child as Maura paid for the brunette's drinks, took her by her arm and made her go with her.

**Day One**

It was dark outside, not a soul in the streets, but inside Dr. Isles' house, on the guestroom, detective Jane Rizzoli kept turning and turning on the bed, she was sweating, her breath was hard, a nightmare on her mind, hunting her.

It was probably 1A.M. when Jane's voice woke Maura up, the legist rushed to the guestroom and found Jane sweating, sitting on the bed, holding her knees against her chest, she couldn't stop crying.

The blonde climbed on the bed and sat next to her, Maura held her tenderly.

"Shh… It's okay, Jane."

"He was alone, Maura. I saw his mother crying, I saw him dying, he died on my arms, it's my fault, Maura"

"No, Jane. There were nothing you could do, he was already dead when you got there. There was nothing you could do"

"He's dead, Maura. He's gone"

"I know, Jane. I'm sorry"

Maura's voice was shaky, but she did her best not to cry and just comfort the detective.

"It's gonna be alright, we are all here for you. I'm here for you".

**xxx**

And they watched Frost's funeral, his mother was there with her girlfriend, they hugged Jane, Maura never left the brunette's side, the female detective didn't shed a tear, she kept up a strong façade, she kept hiding her pain in front of the other, because that same dawn she grieved Frost's death, while Maura held her.

**Day Two**

"You should take the week off, Jane".

Maura raised her eyes to Angela who was expecting a reaction from Jane, but the detective only denied with her head as she approached the counter and took the cup of coffee Maura just made her.

"I'll be fine, mom.", said Rizzoli daughter.

Angela looked over to Maura who just shrugged, after all she had also been trying to make Jane stay at home, but didn't succeed.

They heard the door and saw Frankie, Tommy and Cavanaugh coming in.

"Rizzoli, Dr. Isles, Ang.", said Jane's boss. "You should be sleeping, Rizzoli."

"I've got work to do", she said.

"Not today", said the boss.

Jane snorted defeated and looked at Maura who gave a sweet smile

"I told you", said Angela putting in words what Maura's look said to Jane; as she went to give Sean a slight kiss.

"Eww...", said all the Rizzoli kids at once.

On the afternoon, Maura convinced Jane to take a walk with her and Tommy, they want to Korsak's and let Jo Friday play with the sergeant's dogs.

That night, Jane didn't have a nightmare, but she also didn't get much sleep, her thoughts wouldn't let her, she kept thinking on how she could have saved her partner, it took her Maura waking up in the middle of the night to drink water and to check on her for her to go sleep.

**Day Three**

It was the first day, the first day with a crime scene and no Frost.

Jane took a deep breath several times as she caught herself missing him, waiting for him to show up with news or some of his technological tricks; only to get reminded that he wouldn't come back, he wouldn't help them anymore.

Jane, for the first time, saw how hard it hit Frankie as the younger Rizzoli went to his friend's old desk and took their favorite "action figure" of one drawer. A weak smile was drawn on his lips, but quickly faded away, he looked at her sister and went to the bathroom without a word, Jane followed him.

"Hey, buddy.", she said and saw him with his hands on the sink, looking down.

"He was a great friend, Jane", Frankie said, he was doing his best to stay strong, but she could feel him breaking. "He didn't deserve this"

She hugged him and he hugged her back.

Frankie cried in silence and Jane's shaky voice was comforting her little brother.

"It's gonna be okay, buddy. You'll be okay.".

**xxx**

"I felt so sorry for Frankie, he looked so sad, he gave the toy to Frost's mother".

"They were good friends", said Maura and looked at the friend in the bed right beside her. "How are the nightmares?"

"Better, they don't last long anymore, they're disappearing"., said Jane.

"That's good news", told Maura. "You think you'll be okay tonight?"

"Don't know, but I have to try.".

"Okay. Have a good night, Jane.

"Good night, Maura".

The detective watched as her friend reached the door.

"Maur…"

"Yes, Jane."

"Thank you"

The blonde smiled sweetly.

"It's what friends do, Jane"

Jane smiled back and saw Maura take another step away.

"Maura."

The legist stopped and turned to her friend.

"Would it be too much if I asked you to stay here?"

Dr. Isles smiled and shook her head.

"Let me take some extra pillows, okay?"

**Day Four**

Jane stormed in the morgue, making Susie jump a little, getting both the girl's and Maura's attention.

"Another new detective?", asked Maura already knowing the answer.

Susie just left before Jane had another anger moment.

"You see how mad you are?", said Maura "This is how Cavanaugh will get if you push away every partner he tries to give you".

"I don't need a rookie who barely knows how to find a bathroom and he can't put Frankie with me for obvious reasons.", Jane sat one of the tables, annoyed and watched as Maura analyzed another body.

"You'll find someone.", said the blonde calmly.

"Yeah… Oh, I think I'll go home today".

Maura looked up to her.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's time for me to try. The worst thing that can happen is me having a nightmare."

"Okay, so it's time to pick Jo Friday at Korsak's, huh?"

"Yeah, he'll so sad."

Maura smiled.

"I should put a microphone on Jo Friday's leash.", said Maura.

"You'll put a wire on my dog?"

"You know, dogs can feel if you're angry or scared."

"Maura, I'm a big girl, I'll be fine".

"Okay, but if you change your mind…"

"I won't", she said leaving the morgue.

She came back with quick steps. "Hey, shall we have a drink later?"

"Sure."

**Day Five**

It was around 11P.M. when Dr. Isles opened her door to Jane and Jo Friday and gave them space to enter.

"How bad is it?", Maura asked.

"Creepier that you can imagine", answered Jane. "I was on my couch, drinking my beer when I saw Jo Friday scratching the door, then she came running and jumping as if someone she knew was there.

"And…?"

"I heard a 'be strong, Jane. For Frankie'".

Maura saw Jane tremble as she approached with a cup to her friend, Rizzoli took it, drink a bit and almost spat it all over the floor.

"Tea, Maura? Seriously?", she questioned.

"You can't have coffee this late at night, Jane."

"Well, after what happened I don't want to go to sleep. Neither to go back to my apartment."

"You stay here and…", Maura kneeled next to Jo Friday and took off his leash. "Jo Friday can make himself at home too.

Jane watched her friend stand up with the leash on her hands.

"I don't want to go to sleep, Maura".

The blonde rolled her eyes and smiled at Jane.

"Come on, let's watch a movie."

"Please, tell me it's not one about extinct turtles"

"Tortoises, Jane".

**Day Six**

Maura opened her eyes and saw Jane sleeping, a smiled cracked on her lips without her being able to help it.

Jane woke up and…

"Shit, Maura!"

"Jane!"

The detective fell from the legist's bed, the blonde rushed to the edge of the bed and looked down to her friend.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just—Ah! What the hell?"

Maura looked to under her bed, then back to Jane.

"It's Bass, you woke him.", said Dr. Isles calmly.

"Well, you two had scared the hell out of me. What was I doing in your bed anyway?"

"I think we fell asleep with the movie."

"Oh, yeah, the endless movie about some medium"

"It's Chico Xavier's biography, Jane."

"Yeah, because that's the best thing to watch after you heard a voice from the dead."

"Sorry about that."

"Don't worry, I'll just be waiting for a ghost to show up for the rest of the day", she stood up and turned to leave the bedroom. "WHAT THE-! Damn it, Mom!"

"Words, Jane.", said Angela and Maura at the same time.

"Okay, can I get any more scared?", questioned Rizzoli.

Maura smiled and stood up.

"Come on, let's have breakfast.", said the blonde walking out of the bedroom with Angela.

"Okay, now that everybody scared me, I can get some coffee. Are you sure that there's no one else to go?", questioned Jane annoyed, looking around for something or someone when wind came strong from the window and she looked right to it, eyes wide. "Okay, I'm done with scares. Maura, I don't want tea!"

**Day Seven**

"I did it!", Frankie said out loud as he entered the squad.

"Congratulations, Rizzoli", said Cavanaugh watching the boy come in.

"What you did?", asked Jane

"Just solved my first murder as a Homicide detective.", said Frankie with wide smile on his face.

"Congratulations, Frankie", said Maura coming in.

"Yeah, congrats.", said Korsak.

"I wish Frost were here to see it", said the younger Rizzoli.

"He's seeing it.", said Jane with light smile.

"Yes, he is", agreed Maura stopping right next to Jane.

"Jane Rizzoli, your new partner will come soon, by the way. Try not to scare this one away, okay?", said Cavanaugh and walked back to his office.

"Ready for a new partner?", asked Maura.

"Yeah, but I'll miss our technological genius.", she answered.

"We all will.", said Frankie with a small smile. "Where do you think he is now?"

"Watching us and his family. Heaven, probably. He was a hero.", said Jane.

Maura put a hand on her best friends shoulder and they all took a minute to look at Frost's photo that Jane put on the screen.

"Rest in peace, partner."

**xxx**

_Tribute to _

**_Lee Thompson Young_**

**_1984-2013_**


End file.
